Sly
Sly, also known as Sly Slime, Slime, Slyme, Swarm Slime, Sylvester and Sylvester Solomon. Is a hero for team 3 who has the power of ooze manipulation, with which he transforms into slime, generates slime constructs, travels on a slime surfboard, fires slime attacks, etc. Firecely loyal until betrayed. His guilt often weighs on him leading him to try and be a better hero. Often seen patrolling certain streets of Neon City with his purple mask and titanium hand-blade, destroying Xenon robots in the area, occasionally riding his surfboard. Origins Sylvester(Sly) Solomon was born November 5th, 1994 in a small town in West Virginia to Jerry Solomon and Amy(nee Thompson) Solomon, the 2nd of two children. As the younger sibling Sly always looked up to his brother Troy. From a young age he had a fascination for the goo-ey and "icky". One day, when he was 6 years old, he watched his parents turn onto their street as he played outside on the lawn. As they aprocached they a clump of slime in the road, causing their car to flip over and burst into flames. Sylvester though, unaware that this wasnt hot grown-ups parked, ran over to play with the slime, when he was pulled away from the flaming wreckage he saw the slime move and dissapear into a nearby drain. After the death of their parents, they went to live with their grandmother Mary Thompson. Troy always blamed Sly for getting in the way of the car and causing their parents death. At the age of 8 Sly saw his brother run away from home, with their grandmother dying shortly after Sly entered the foster-care system, never completely seeing his brother again. 10 years on and that day still haunted him, he'd tried unsuccesfully to apply himself in science, though he had some luck creating slimey substances. One day he stayed late after class and was able to come across a maleable slime while attempting to replicate whatever killed his parents. After he left class that day with the slime in a jar he was involved in an accident. While on the side of the highway he dropped the jar, diving to get it back in front of a oncoming truck with chemical waste on the back causing the truck to tip over, as he clutched the jar he watched as the chemical waste cascaded towards him, drenching him and the slime, granting him his powers. Over the next few months he noticed and began to attempt to cope with and control his new powers. After barely getting through high school and trying but failing his 1st at college he dropped out. He travelled the world seeking out whatever information and locations in which to practice that he could find. 4 years later he returned to the US, visiting Neon City, while further looking into any involvement Xenon Corp. may have had with his parent's death, he was watching an anti-Xenon protest rally when he saw Xenon employees dragging a peaceful protester into an alley. Deciding to intervene he was aided by 4 others. After saving the young man, Charles Maxwell explained to the 5 that he had a super hero project he was starting and he offered them a place, in, Aegis. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Teamlinked